Bloodlines: Family of Killers
by Brawl499
Summary: While the legend of the Voorhees family had been established for many years, what might happen as one of Jason's unknown half-siblings arrives at Crystal Lake?


Author's Note

One thing that I wanted to say in advance is that, in the event that I described it wrong, Jason's clothes are supposed to be the ones he had in Freddy Vs. Jason, so in the event that my description is misleading, that's what I was trying to go for. Also, on the topic of Jason's face, I'll probably use the depiction in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood when referring to it, so that you can kind of get a mental image now of what it would look like.

Also, I don't want to spoil exactly which ones, but the leading killers from other notorious slasher films will also appear in this story from time to time. While there are some obvious ones like Freddy Krueger, most of them I will not spoil until their appearance in the story.

Finally, any speculation on certain ominous details that I leave in the story, such as whether or not a certain character's pendant is actually a locket, or who the mysterious woman engraved on another character's dog tags is, is more than welcome. I actually quite enjoy watching people theorize and give their personal interpretations on what something I hint at could be like, so feel free to state your theories about anything in this story.

With that said, I hope you all enjoy, and please review.

_Chapter 1: Bloody Reunion_

_Road leading to Camp Crystal Lake, year 2013._

_Time: 5:30 PM_

There was nearly nothing but silence as a minivan, loaded with six people in total, made its way to Camp Crystal Lake. Driving was 19 year-old Danny Kubrick, a 5'9 man with short, spiky, black hair, with a strip of blonde going straight down the middle. He was relatively average in build, leaning mores towards skin, fat, and bone rather than actual muscle. He had very faint facial hair, dark brown eyes, and was currently wearing a dark brown leather jacket, grey tank top, and regularly colored jeans.

Next to him was 18 year-old Calandra Twitchett: a lanky, skin and bones drama queen with shoulder length blonde hair. Standing at 5'6, she was the practically the textbook definition of a football jock's girlfriend, with dark blue eyes and wearing jean hotpants, a dark blue tube top, and high-heeled cowgirl boots, further embracing her stereotypical nature. Hanging around her neck was a gold chain necklace with a small diamond pendant on it, probably given to her by her boyfriend, Jack Bratton.

Jack was 18 as well, standing at 5'11, with a muscular build. His hair was shaved close in a buzz cut, and he had dark blue eyes, much like his girlfriend. He was wearing a basic, dark grey T-Shirt, dark grey, ripped jeans, and average black and white sneakers. He was currently seated behind Kubrick, and across from his close friend Rick Bowen. 17 year-old Rick, the only Asian of the group, stood at around 5'10, with medium-short length black, spiky hair, which he was commonly badgered for. He also wore a basic T-shirt, which was colored white, with tan cargo shorts and white running shoes.

"You know, Danny, I've got to ask: why did we drag the two corpses along with us on this trip?" Jack questioned, 'corpses' being used as a derogatory comment towards the last two passengers in their van, who were seated at the back: Klaudia Ramsey and Maya Clarke. Both typically labeled as Gothic, 16 year-old Maya, who was seated on the right, was 5'10, with pale skin and a fairly curved figure, without being excessive. Her hair was a little under shoulder length, black in color, and had vibrant blue highlights in it, which were intended to match her Ocean Blue colored eyes. She wore a black tank top, with solid black stockings, a black skirt that stopped just below her knees, and large, black combat boots, with a vertical row of five belt buckles on the outside of either boot that kept it tight. She also had a black hoodie jacket on, and wore black fingerless gloves.

On the left was her one friend on this trip, 17 year-old Klaudia, who was 5'8, with a modest figure that sat somewhere in between Calandra and Maya. Her hair was dyed entirely Sugar White, and was also not much under shoulder length, the main difference being that hers crossed over the right eye. Her eyes were naturally dark brown, but she commonly wore contacts that made her irises appear the same Sugar White color as her hair. She was similarly dressed to Maya, with the main differences being dark grey cargo pants, a grey T-shirt that didn't seem to be one size too big, and a heart-shaped silver pendant around her neck. The common rumor was that the pendant was actually a locket, which contained a picture of her and the unknown person she was supposedly in love with, but numerous failed attempts to open it by those close to her have started to disprove the rumor.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not dead yet." Maya jabbed. "We just know when to keep our mouths shut during a long ride."

"Well, where we're going, that might change. You heard of the legend this place has?" Danny asked, hoping to get an easy scare out of the three women in the vehicle.

"Yeah, I know, the whole Voorhees legend about the kid who drowned, and his batshit crazy mother. You honestly believe in that crap?" Maya asked, completely shooting down Danny's hopes with the story.

"Hey, masked zombie or not, nearly 50 people have gone missing here. Something had to happen to them." Danny defended, slightly annoyed that his ghost story didn't get into full swing.

"If this Jason guy is real, he'd probably just think she's already dead and move on. Either that or he'd let her live on account of family ties." Jack joked, taking a stab at a dead horse of a topic: Maya was technically the result of one of Elias Voorhees' many affairs. After Elias was killed and the Voorhees name became associated with the legend of Jason and his mother, Pamela, Maya's mother sought a complete coverup of any information proving that Maya was technically part of the Voorhees family. Unfortunately for them, while this did prevent an incident akin to a witch hunt, it didn't prevent nearly everyone in Maya's school from knowing about her blood-stained heritage. The last name Clarke was simply used as a replacement after Maya's mother married into a new family line when she was only 3.

"Bring that up a few more times, and I _might_ consider finding a hockey mask and a machete." Maya threatened, having always been at rough angles with Jack.

"Actually, now that I think about it Maya, didn't you say your dad had some book of the dead or something like that?" Rick asked, remembering that the legend of Jason always cited him as being undead.

"Yeah, the Necro-nommee-whoowa-something-or-other. Don't really remember what it was called. All I remember is my mother looking pale as a ghost whenever my actual dad brought it up." Maya answered, having not heard the name of the book in years.

"_Great_ naming skills. We're here by the way." Danny joked, coming to a stop near a sign that read _Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake_

Getting out of the van, the 6 teens gradually started to pull their bags out of the back of the van: most of it belonging to Calandra.

"I swear, Calandra brought so much shit, you'd think she's traveling to a different country." Klaudia chuckled, slinging the one large backpack that made up all of her luggage onto her back.

"I wish." Maya joked, also having only a single backpack to worry about. Having been instructed by Jack to keep their 'necro-loving corpse hands' off of his and Calandra's belongings, the two happily watched as Jack hauled what seemed to be the fifth large bag belonging to Calandra out of the back of the van.

"You know I love you baby, but what the hell is in these things?" Jack asked, trying to very nicely say that his girlfriend was being ridiculous with the amount of things she 'needed to bring'.

"I told you already: just a bunch of things that I'll need while we're out here." Calandra answered, completely oblivious to the annoyance in Jack's voice. Knowing fully that his girlfriend was a bit of a dim bulb, Jack just dealt with it as he pulled the last full-size rolling luggage belonging to Calandra out of the van. With everything pulled out, the group walked towards the camp, Maya and Klaudia hanging in the back. Following the trail to a set of cabins, the group were eventually greeted by a tall, dark-skinned man, probably around 23 years old.

"Hey, Danny! Glad you could make it." The man, who seemed to know Danny, said happily, shaking Danny's hand.

"Good to see you too Campbell. Guys, this is Campbell Mahatry, the guy who offered to try and reopen this place for the summer. He invited us to stay here ahead of time and see how things turn out before summer actually hits." Danny explained, stepping to the side so that the rest of them could get a good look. He was 6 feet tall, thin and healthy, and his hair was shaved off entirely, as well as closely shaved facial hair. He wore dark carpenter jeans, a black polo shirt, and black tanker boots. Hanging around his neck was a silver cross necklace, as well as a pair of dog tags. One tag had his name engraved on it, while the other had what looked like an engraving of him and an unknown woman on it.

"Pleased to meet you all. I invited another group from your area to come and stay, but they haven't shown up yet. Want any help getting to your cabins?" Campbell asked, mostly looking at Jack, who looked like he was a back-broken slave carrying way too many bags that weren't his.

"Yeah, just keep those two out of it." Jack groaned, dropping some of the bags while gesturing his head towards Klaudia and Maya. Not understanding the man's distaste, Campbell decided to stay silent about it. Getting the point, the two Goths walked off silently, deciding to explore a bit on their own.

"You see what you do?" Danny almost scolded, looking at Jack with disdain.

"What?" Jack asked, not getting what made them so important. Danny's only response was to silently move on to his cabin, looking quite agitated.

_Meanwhile, with Klaudia and Maya_

"So you agreed to go on this trip with that asshole for _what_ reason?" Maya asked, feeling slightly agitated. She rarely got emotional, but repeated badgering from people like Jack did get to her after a while.

"I honestly didn't know he was going along until Danny had already pulled up to your house." Klaudia admitted, knowing that she probably would've either declined or asked to ride with somebody else had she known.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and, if Jason is real, maybe he'll just kill Jack and go back into the lake." Maya chuckled, almost not believing that she was genuinely hoping for a zombified serial killer to come out of a lake. Wandering aimlessly through a small forest, the two teens eventually came to an open area, with the lake and a dock on their left, and some cabins a small distance away on their right. Carelessly walking out into the dirt and sand path linking the dock to the cabins, Klaudia was surprised when she suddenly tumbled forward, having tripped on something hidden in the leaves.

"The hell was that?" Klaudia asked, looking back at where she was as she stood up. Her question was answered as Maya brushed away the leaves, before picking out a woodsman's axe.

"That answer your question?" Maya asked, before taking one step back. Lifting the axe up, Maya decided to dispose of the axe by throwing it at a tree located on the opposite side of the sand trail in front of them. Throwing it with all her strength, the axe flew with near-pinpoint accuracy, lodging itself in the tree trunk with an audible thump.

"Damn, didn't know you could throw axes so well." Klaudia complimented, almost feeling slightly intimidated.

"Yeah, neither did I. I just kinda did it." Maya admitted, before thoughts about Jason and the Voorhees family briefly came back into her mind. Deciding to try and discredit him as just a myth, Maya's attention was instead focused on a recently arrived Jack.

"Alright, now that you dumb bitches are on your own, let me make something perfectly clear." Jack threatened, pulling out a small knife. making quick strides towards the two women. Aiming to hold Klaudia in a chokehold, Jack was surprised when Maya's hands shot out in front of his face, one going for his throat while the other held back his knife-wielding arm.

"Actually, how about _I_ make something perfectly clear: you even so much as lay a fucking _hand_ on me or her during this trip, and people will _really_ think Jason's back." Maya threatened, pinning Jack against a tree. When Jack's only retort was to spit at her, Maya instantly retaliated with a hard right hook, making Jack lose his knife and seeding him to the ground. Rolling him onto his back, Maya kicked his knife well out of reach before mounting him, delivering a series of repeated swings at the losing man's head. Delivering another hard punch directly at his face, Maya was eventually pulled off by Klaudia.

"This isn't over you fucking necro-freaks." Jack poorly threatened, now having a myriad of bruises, a black eye, and possibly a broken nose. Collecting his knife, Jack proceeded to stumble away with his equally broken face and ego.

"Jesus, what the hell got into you?" Klaudia asked, sounding slightly mortified, but mostly impressed with her friend's display of violence.

"It was kinda like the axe throwing: It just came naturally." Maya explained, not really having a better answer. "Mostly I'm just sick of his shit. If he tries that again it _will_ be the death of him."

"Don't let him hear that, otherwise he'd probably just try to use your father's side of the family as another way to annoy you." Klaudia consoled, feeling compelled to take another look at the axe Maya threw earlier.

"Yeah, I know. Either way, think we should keep exploring or go find our cabin?" Maya asked, deciding to focus on something besides assholes and masked murderers.

"Well, I would say do something risky to ease the tension, but Skinny Dipping is a lot less fun when you have someone like Jack around to take photos, so let's just go find our cabin." Klaudia answered, pulling out the piece of paper she was given earlier, which had their cabin number on it. Walking down the sand trail towards a set of large, wooden cabins, the two Goths walked up to the closest one before checking the number.

"The number's JV33. See it anywhere?" Klaudia asked, looking around the front of the cabin for its number. Sure enough, it was the correct one, with the door creaked open slightly. Pushing it open carefully, the two teens crept in quietly, expecting to find something unpleasant inside. Sure enough, they did.

"The hell are you two doing here?" Jack asked, having just come out of the bathroom, probably after cleaning off the small amounts of blood that Maya had drawn during their exceptionally lopsided fight.

"This is the cabin we're supposed to be staying in. If you really feel the need to avoid us like the plague, take it up with Kubrick." Maya answered in a loathing tone, no happier than Jack was about it. Pushing their way past the man, the two women eventually found their rooms, which were each separated as single bed, walled in rooms. Across from their rooms were two more, which probably belonged to Jack and Calandra. Stepping into hers, Maya quickly shut and locked the door behind her, put down her backpack, and dropped right onto the bed.

_Just based on __**talking**__ to that dickhead, I honestly hope Jason's real._ Maya thought, needing just a short moment of silence, not knowing the weight her mental words carried.

_Hours later, 11:30 P.M._

Somehow having survived dinner without feeling the urge to gut Jack like a fish, Maya was currently resting, trying to get some sleep.

Emphasis on _trying_

"Ugh, where's a masked murderer with a violent distaste for pre-marital sex when you need one." Maya groaned into her pillow, not being able to sleep with the constant drone of thumping, yelling, and moaning coming from the room across from hers. She continued to tolerate this noise for another five minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. Getting dressed in the same attire she had worn earlier, Maya left her room, deciding to quietly see if Klaudia was awake.

Creaking open the door, Maya was unsurprised to see Klaudia passed out in black pajamas, which were covered in a myriad of cartoony skulls and cross bones, as well as equally cartoony dark purple hearts, which were split in half down the middle, as well as a baggy grey shirt. Judging by the looks of it, she had passed out while using her computer, probably trying to further her side-career as an internet writer. Either that or she had gotten some photos of Jack and Calandra, and was preparing to blackmail them, either one was pretty likely. Deciding to let her rest, Maya quietly closed the door, resisted the urge to leave a hunting knife embedded in Jack's door, and left the cabin. Walking down to the nearby dock, Maya eventually came to a stop at the end of a newly built pier, which had a small fence-like wooden barrier at the end.

Leaning on the fence, Maya just let her mind drift as she looked on into the ominous lake, being interrupted by a voice coming from behind.

"Hey, any particular reason you're out here alone?" Danny asked with slight concern, the sound of his footsteps getting progressively louder.

"Can't sleep, Jack and Calandra are making too much noise, and I think you know how." Maya answered, not wanting to say it outright. While she had never been friends with Kubrick, he still came across as being more inviting than Jack could hope to be.

"Well, they don't have to be the only ones." Danny suggested, slipping his arms right up under Maya's, hugging her chest. This lasted for a second or two before Maya retaliated by swinging her left elbow behind her, hitting Kubrick in the head. Making him step back, Maya turned around, grabbed Kubrick by the collar of his plaid shirt, and threw him into the fence piece she was leaning on.

"Listen, asshole. I've already got somebody, and it sure as hell isn't you. Now, either you can change your attitude and we can have a normal conversation, or I can make you go for a swim." Maya threatened, now not entirely sure of what to think of him. Pinning him against the fence, Maya was quickly thrown off, Dany managing to switch places with her, forcing her back towards him as he now had her pinned.

"You know, I like it when somebody plays rough, but I'm not taking no for an answer." Danny forced, starting to yank at Maya's jacket. This forceful action was stopped after a few seconds by what could only be described as a meaty stabbing noise. Feeling Danny's grip on her loosen, Maya turned around to find Kubrik had moved back a few steps…

And had the sharp, snapped off tip of an oar speared through his chest. Looking past the dead man as he was lifted into the air, Maya saw none other than a tall, well-built man in dark pants, a slightly ripped dark shirt, and a large, frayed and ripped tan jacket, with a face covered by a white hockey mask.

"Shit…Jason?" Maya asked, almost trembling in a way. Her supposed half-brother, whom she had only discredited as a legend, was currently and undeniably standing in front of her, having just skewered the man assaulting her. When Jason gave no reply, Maya tried to run past him, figuring that, even if he did know that they were related, it probably wouldn't save her. She made it just past Jason when his free hand reached back, catching Maya in a chokehold. Throwing her back into the fence, Maya's only line of defense was to raise her arms and block as Jason tried swinging at her with the sharp oar. Feeling as multiple cuts and slashes were being made in her forearms, Maya eventually managed to catch the end of the oar, accidentally forcing it out of both hers and Jason's hands, where it flew into the water.

"Help! Anybody!" Maya yelled, trying to get somebody's attention. This only prompted Jason to pull out an unknown object from his belt, which the moonlight quickly revealed was his machete. Trying to dodge it, Maya was stopped cold as the machete made severe contact, the full length of the blade going right through the middle of her stomach. Feeling blood start to well up in her throat, Maya could only choke out one last plea.

"Please…stop…" Maya weakly begged, trying anything still within her power. Pulling out the machete, Jason immediately swung again, delivering the killing blow by slamming the machete into Maya's face, diagonally across her nose. Jason followed up by putting his boot on Maya's chest, then kicking her back, dislodging the machete and literally sending Maya through the wooden barrier at the same time. Watching as her corpse fell into the lake, Jason quietly turned around and left the dock, deciding to hunt the rest on a different night.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of Crystal Lake, Maya's corpse continued to drift further down, her back eventually coming into contact with a mysterious box, a little bit bigger than a book. Continuing to fall down on it, a mysterious surge eventually came from the contents of the box, causing an unforeseen event to occur.

_The Next Morning, 9:15 A.M._

Her heart racing, Klaudia was hobbling as fast as her injured leg could carry her. Having ran from her cabin, Klaudia made it down to the shore around the dock, where she finally collapsed. Distraught by the evident disappearance of her best friend, Klaudia began to emotionally cave in more and more, until the sound of something moving around in the water got her attention. Looking out at the water, Klaudia watched as a familiar figure, dressed in black combat boots, ripped up black stockings, a torn up black skirt, and a ripped black tank top emerged from the water.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" The figure, who sounded exactly like Maya, groaned to herself.

"Maya? Is that you?" Klaudia asked, feeling like she was probably hallucinating.

"Oh, shit, Klaudia? What happened?" The figure, now pretty much confirmed to be Maya, asked as she rushed over, kneeling down to be on level with her friend.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" Klaudia yelled, startled as Maya got closer.

"What? What's wrong?" Maya asked, completely confused. Klaudia, instead of vocally responding, pulled out her smartphone, pulled up the camera, and switched it to the self-shot camera. Handing her phone to Maya, Maya looked in horror as she realized what startled Klaudia: A large, deep gash that crossed over her nose, practically splitting it wide open. Remembering last night, Maya looked down to also see a hole in her tank top, with a large, bleeding open wound on her stomach. "The hell? I don't feel it."

"What, are you a zombie now or something?" Klaudia asked, taking back her phone.

"Maybe. All I remember is being killed by Jason, so how I'm here now is beyond me." Maya somewhat answered. "Either way, what the hell happened to you?"

"Jack's pissed. He thinks you made Danny disappear and ran off. So, logically for him, his first action was to go after me." Klaudia answered, still somewhat trembling in pain.

"So I take it he gave you that?" Maya asked, looking at Klaudia's exceptionally bloody nose, which had actually started to stain her shirt.

"Yeah. He also threw a vodka bottle at my leg, which is stinging like a _bitch_." Klaudia almost cried, feeling the sting of the Vodka in the open wound caused by its glass bottle hitting her leg. Holding her injured friend close, Maya's anger welled up profusely when she saw Jack step out of the front door of their cabin, the same knife from last night in his hand.

"Wait here. When I come back, we're going to get that glass out of your leg." Maya consoled, before getting up. Almost stomping over to the cabin, Maya's anger continued to swell against the man who injured her best friend, being given a means of expression as Maya effortlessly pulled the woodsman's axe from yesterday out of the tree to her left.

_You even so much as lay a fucking __**hand**__ on me or her during this trip, and people will __**really**__ think Jason's back_


End file.
